1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in cardiac catheterization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiac arrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation, occur when regions of cardiac tissue abnormally conduct electric signals to adjacent tissue, thereby disrupting the normal cardiac cycle and causing asynchronous rhythm.
Procedures for treating arrhythmia include surgically disrupting the origin of the signals causing the arrhythmia, as well as disrupting the conducting pathway for such signals. By selectively ablating cardiac tissue by application of energy via a catheter, it is sometimes possible to cease or modify the propagation of unwanted electrical signals from one portion of the heart to another. The ablation process destroys the unwanted electrical pathways by formation of non-conducting lesions.
Circumferential lesions at or near the ostia of the pulmonary veins have been created to treat atrial arrhythmias. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,012,457 and 6,024,740, both to Lesh, disclose a radially expandable ablation device, which includes a radiofrequency electrode. Using this device, it is proposed to deliver radiofrequency energy to the pulmonary veins in order to establish a circumferential conduction block, thereby electrically isolating the pulmonary veins from the left atrium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,733 to Schwartz et al., which is commonly assigned herewith and herein incorporated by reference, describes a catheter introduction apparatus having a radially expandable helical coil as a radiofrequency emitter. In one application the emitter is introduced percutaneously, and transseptally advanced to the ostium of a pulmonary vein. The emitter is radially expanded, which can be accomplished by inflating an anchoring balloon about which the emitter is wrapped, in order to cause the emitter to make circumferential contact with the inner wall of the pulmonary vein. The coil is energized by a radiofrequency generator, and a circumferential ablation lesion is produced in the myocardial sleeve of the pulmonary vein, which effectively blocks electrical propagation between the pulmonary vein and the left atrium.
Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,307 to Maguire, et al., which proposes a tissue ablation system and method that treats atrial arrhythmia by ablating a circumferential region of tissue at a location where a pulmonary vein extends from an atrium. The system includes a circumferential ablation member with an ablation element and includes a delivery assembly for delivering the ablation member to the location. The circumferential ablation member is generally adjustable between different configurations to allow both the delivery through a delivery sheath into the atrium and the ablative coupling between the ablation element and the circumferential region of tissue.